werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Los Angeles Coven
The Los Angeles Quarter Coven are a group of witches based in Los Angeles. They are first seen to convene in episode Eat, Sleep, Repeat. The Coven is one of several covens residing in Los Angeles but it is the only one who lives inside the French Quarter. Other covens of witches live in the other parts of Los Angeles and all are submitted to the regency of a powerful witch who acts as the voice of the consecrated dead of New Orleans. The latest Regent was Julia, the last of the Harvest witches, and a former member of the Quarter Coven. History The coven is known to practice ancestral magic, by which they draw power from their consecrated dead ancestors who are buried at Lafayette Cemetery in the French Quarter of Los Angeles. Since their ancestors' remains are the source of their power, the coven cannot leave the city, or they would be abandoning their legacy. If a French Quarter witch did leave the city, it would result in the witch being cut off from his or her connection to the ancestral magic. The coven is also one of nine covens present in the city. The Coven was one of the supernatural forces present in the city when the Original Family arrived to Los Angeles from Europe in the 18th century. The growing vampire presence became a recurring problem for the witches. However, in the early days, some witches seemed to have no problem with the Originals. However, the growing brutality of Christopher's brother, Jacob Chamberlain, eventually led him to blame the witches for his crimes. Season One |-|Alliance with the Chamberlains= When Zander learns that Charlotte Marshall, a werewolf, is pregnant with the child of the Original Vampire Jacob Chamberlain, the witches plan to use this to their advantage. Realizing that they had the chance to use the Originals to help in their plans, the coven kidnapped Charlotte before luring Jake back to Los Angeles. In order to ensure that the Originals would help them, London performed a spell which not only confirmed the pregnancy but also linked Charlotte to Zander. Approached by Christopher Chamberlain, the witches revealed that their plans were to simply overthrow Jeffery and that they wanted him to undermine his empire from within. Christopher, determined to help Charlotte convinced she was the key to his family's redemption, convinced Jake to follow the plan. The Originals made an alliance with the witches in order to accomplish their objectives. Although the coven overruled her and followed Zander's lead, Julia, the coven's only living Elder, opposed the alliance with the Originals. Julia, determined to protect the coven from danger, tried to have the child killed. Under the guise of arranging a medical checkup for Charlotte with a friend of hers in the Bayou, she ordered several of her witches to kill Charlotte. However, she realized what was happening and he ran away before killing most of them. When both she and Christopher were neutralized by the witches, those that remained were killed by a wolf trailing Charlotte. After the attempt on Charlotte's life, Jake demanded answers from Zander Deveraux who finally revealed the truth behind Julia's power and the Harvest. Meanwhile, Christopher made a deal with Graysin to allow him to gain control over his powers by using the spells contained in his grimoire. He also nullified the deal between the Originals and the witches because they had not be completely honest with them when they made their agreement. However, Julia was determined to see the baby killed: her witches captured Zander who was still magically linked to Charlotte, using the link and a dark object called the Needle of Sorrows to induce a miscarriage. Thanks to Graysin, the linking was broken and Charlotte and the baby were saved. At the same time, Jake enlisted the help of the Human Faction to apprehend Julia, using Julia's murder of Sean to convince Father Kieran to help him. Zander tried to convince Christopher to prevent Jake from killing Julia, as she was the coven's last living Elder and the only one with the power to perform important spells such as the Harvest. Christopher swore that Julia would not die by Jake's hand before killing her himself for endangering his family. |-|War in Los Angeles= The witches took Charlotte, who fought back so hard that she unintentionally caused a placental abruption, which sent Charlotte into labor early. Unable to make it to the cemetery, they instead took her to St. Anne's Church, where Graysin assisted Charlotte through labor and helped her deliver Charlotte and Jake's baby girl. Jake heard Charlotte's pained cries and found her at the church, but Jake's weakened state, combined with Graysin's intense magical power from the Harvest, left him unable to fight back as they pinned him to a wall, forcing him to watch helplessly as his first child was born. Charlotte begged Graysin to allow her to hold her baby, so Graysin handed the baby over. Charlotte was in awe at her child, and looked up at Jake with affection, just as Graysin pulled her head back and slit Charlotte throat. Jake was devastated, and could only watch as Charlotte bled out and died right in front of him. Graysin took the baby back from Charlotte and left with the girls, and once they were gone, Jake was finally released from the spell. The baby was taken to the cemetery, where they planned to sacrifice her just as the full moon set in the morning sky. When Graysin left to prepare, witches confessed to that she didn't think it was fair that their friend and fellow Harvest girl had to stay dead just because Graysin's friend brought him back instead. The two agreed that they hope he would be unable to bring himself to kill the baby, so they would be allowed to kill Graysin. Jake and Christopher began searching the cemetery, knowing that the sacrifice would have to be done there, but quickly realized that the witches had cast a powerful illusion spell that caused Jake and Christopher to wander around in circles. While they were continuing to search, Charlotte awoke at the church in transition, after being killed while her baby's hybrid blood was still in her system. She eventually found Jake and Christopher in the cemetery, both of whom were both relieved and scared at Charlotte being in transition, knowing that she would need the baby's blood to complete the transition. Because Charlotte needed the baby's blood, she had a supernatural sense that allowed Charlotte to feel where she was, and the three used that ability to finally find the altar where Graysin was about to sacrifice the baby. Once the witches saw the three approaching them, Graysin linked hands and used their combined magic to prevent them from coming any closer. They informed the vampire and hybrids that they weren't just facing the power of three witches, but that of every single witch who had died in the history of Los Angeles and was buried on Los Angeles. Christopher, Jake, and Charlotte split up in an effort to stop them from sacrificing their child, and Jake was able to break their connection to their ancestors' magic by throwing a pike at Graysin. Charlotte was violently fighting Graysin, with little success, while a witch quickly grabbed the knife and prepared to sacrifice the child herself. Before she was able to do so, Christopher arrived out of nowhere and killed her with his cursed star, breaking his cardinal rule about hurting children in order to save Jake and Charlotte's baby. Leaders * Hectate † * Julia † * Christopher Chamberlain (Formerly) * Graysin Blackwell Members *Elders **Julia **Alexander Deveraux *Hope Chamberlain (Formerly) *London Deveraux † *Brynne Deveraux † * Unnamed Members Category:Supernatural Category:The Werewolf Diaries